


A Time for Us

by pannakookens04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, alistair sass, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannakookens04/pseuds/pannakookens04
Summary: The death of the King starts a war within Denerim. A power struggle between forces that will stop at nothing for what they think is best for Ferelden. The decorated warrior Loghain Mac Tir and the rightful heir to the throne, the bastard son of King Maric Theirin. But not all is as it seems as a sinister plot unravels...Elera Tabris is just an elf living in the slums of the Alienage, resenting humans for how they treat her people. One fateful day, Grey Wardens, protectors and warriors of Thedas, come to Denerim on an urgent mission and she finds herself indebted to them. Little did she know that she would become a part of the battle for Ferelden, and change its course forever.* i do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters. im only obsessed with it.*





	A Time for Us

A Time for Us

 

Chapter One: An Arrival

 

From up here, the shems seemed like little more than cattle- clumsily, languidly making their way through the streets of the crowded Denerim market. They went about their sordid life never looking up, never guessing someone would be watching them, hating them. Shems didn’t have anything to fear, after all. They were much too busy going about their day, buying over-priced sundries, gossiping, and grazing like the empty-headed masses , they were. She savagely took the last decent bite of bread, the rest ravaged by mold, and cursed the shems between chewing her stale breakfast. She continued to watch them graze and saunter, patiently observing and waiting.

“Cousin!”

Her ear slightly twitched as she heard Shianni call, late as usual. “Up here!” she yelled back and punted the moldy loaf, hard as a mud-brick, into the market. She chuckled to herself when it landed in cart heavily laden with cabbages- they spilled out all over, causing shems to trip and fall as they tried to dodge them.

“There you are! Starting without me, are you?” Shianni, panted as she clamored up the wall.

“I was about to. Half the morning is gone!” Elera snickered and playfully pretended to push her cousin back off the edge of the wall.

It had become their new life. Every morning they would meet at an edge of the wall of the Alienage, it was covered by low hanging trees, keeping them out of sight. A perfect vantage point into the shem city. They would sit, watch and wait. And when an opportunity presented itself, they would climb down, run into the city and gather whatever they could before they were caught. It was dangerous, but worth it when they came back with a filthy copper carelessly dropped, or a half-eaten piece of meat a shem tossed for the street dogs.

“Yeah…” Shianni sheepishly laughed, “sorry about that…”

Elera caughter her dear cousin’s expression and shook her head with a sigh. “Ohmaker. What’s this guys name?”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?”

“We’ll come back to that. Right now, we have a job to do.” Elera started easily, silently climbing down the vines on the wall. Shianni followed, slipping and clambering after her nimble cousin as best she could.

“Oh? Whats on the menu today?”

“Cabbages.”

“Great. Just what I wanted….”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.”

Elera pulled on the hood of her well-worn, green, tattered cloak. She did her best to hide her noticeable hair and the fact that she was an elf. The shems were fine if they thought she and Shianni were just shem-beggars, picking up scraps and pleading alms. But once the humans could tell they were elves, they were usually chased off or berated like mongrels.

Once her toes touched the city soil she took a deep breath. She peered beneath the cusp of her hood, and watched as the humans walked by her, not that far away. There was no wall between them. Nothing there to separate them between alienage elf, and human. For these brief moments, Elera wondered what it would be like to be their equal. What would it be like to walk in these streets, no hood, no contempt, no wondering what would be thrown at her, or what cruel remark would be said… Then she shook those silly thoughts from her head, and wandered into the blur of shems.

They came to where the cart had been. Several cabbages were left behind because they were either stepped on, or had landed in muck, therefore unfit for humans, but fine for hungry elves. Shianni started picking out the best ones she could find. Elera had started to reach, but she noticed something peculiar brewing at the main gate of the city. A somber looking color guard of sorts had charged in on horseback, their cloaks and regalia dark. The leader of this bleak platoon raised a trumpet to draw attention of all who were near- the shems gasped and flocked to him like sheep.  He started shouting something that caused even more of an uproar. One woman fainted, several shrieked in outburst.

“What is going on…?”

“Don’t get distracted, cousin! While theyre all gathered over there, we are free to snatch whatever we can find!” Shianni tugged on the hem of Elera’s cloak as the other elf rose to her feet.

“No. Something is wrong…. Gather what you can, Shianni. Im going to see if I can get a closer look…”  
“Are you crazy!?”

Elera darted off towards the crowd, sticking to the shadows of awnings of the different wares and stalls. She was finally close enough to hear what the man was announcing-

“-In this time of grief and despair, we ask that you all band together in support of one and another and in support of Ferelden. Though we are in mourning, we must persevere, we must be strong in the face of our enemies, who would strike us at our weakest and darkest time! Our king, Maker rest his soul, would want us to honor his life and reign, by being strong, courageous, and brave as he! As the life he led!”

Elera raised a hand to her mouth to stifle her own gasp. The shemlen King was dead then. She listened to the crowd- some murmuring verses from the Chant, some sobbing and wailing uncontrollably, some raising fist demanding answers.

“Peace, my brothers and sisters! Peace! Now is not the time for war-mongering and doubts! Your leaders and officials are already working diligently to secure the fate and future of Ferelden and her children. For now, we have elected one of our most beloved and honored sons, Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, hero of the battle of the River Dane!”

This news was met with both cheers of hope and cries of outrage, much to Elera’s surprise. It sounded like this so-called decorated war hero would be exactly what the shems looked for in a king. After all, that was what Cailan was so praised and honored for- his war efforts and battles won. Everyone knew, even the elves of the alienage, that his wife, Queen Anora, was the one who ran this country. Though no one woman could rule, so she would be forced to abject the throne. 

While it was hard for her to find much empathy or compassion with her fellow Fereldens, she did worry what the death of the king would mean for her real people- the down-trod elves of the alienage. King Cailan had never paid much attention to the alienage, which was not necessarily a bad thing. They could take care of themselves for the most part. But he _had_ sent some help and provisions during harsh winters, had arranged for them to have some better living quarters and even had their well repaired. That was the end of it. And of all of it through Elder Valendrian having to grovel and plea at the feet of his officials. Cailan was much more focused on his battle and war glories, rather than the suffering that was happening within the walls of his own city. What kind of sparkling medal or honor would he gain from helping the needy elves? That being said, at least Cailan did what little he had done. There was no telling what this Loghain would do with them. Depending on his outlook on elves, he could very well turn them all out. They were at his mercy. 

She felt a tug on her sleeve. "We had better go, Elera." Shianni warned, not liking so many yelling and feuding shems around. "This could turn ugly, and im sure we wont want to get caught up in it."

"You're right. Let's go... I think i need to speak to Elder Valendrian." 

The two raced back to the alienage undetected, with arms filled with what provisions they could find.

 

**

 

Valendrian placed a weathered hand to his wrinkled brow as he slumped down into a creaky wooden chair. "So. King Cailan is dead then." He murmured. 

Elera and Shianni shared a nervous glance after seeing how Valendrian paled upon hearing the news. A deep crease folded his worried brow as his eyes blankly stared at the table.

"This is most surprising and unsettling news..."

"What will happen to us, Elder?" Shianni asked, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice.

"I am not sure, da'len. But I fear the change. And what it could mean for us..." Valendrian slowly raised his eyes up to Elera, there was something else he was afraid of. Something that Elera also suspected, but refused to believe could happen again. "For now, go back home and tell the others of the King's passing. i will address them after speaking with the other elders." He waved them off and they took their leave.

They walked back in silence for the most part, Elera's mind going in several different directions- what horror could be awaiting them if what she and Valendrian both suspected came to pass.

"Well maybe it wont be so bad. Maybe this Loghain will be better than Cailan."

"That is not the issue..." Elera murmured.

"What is then?" Shianni shook her red-head, not completely understanding.

"That during all of this- all of this trying to find a new King, the country in an uproar, disputes, arguing, most likely battles, because thats how shems solve everything- whoever is deciding the fate of Ferelden will be too busy to be concerned with us elves. No. They'll put an official over the entire city, with free reign while they are feuding. They will put the Arl back in complete charge of Denerim..." Elera hissed the last statement, her teeth gritted together and her angry fists clenched and shaking at her side.

"The arl?!" Shianni gasped and almost dropped her basket of food. She saw Elera's face, contorted in disgust and anger. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Dont worry, cousin. Im sure that awful man will never step a foot in the alienage. Not a man like him, he would think it beneath him to have his polished shoes muddied."

Elera tried to give Shianni a comforting smile, but inwardly her heart and blood thrummed with a hot, wild rage. It was always there.  

"You're right. He would..." she murmured, recalling the fateful day that changed her life forever. She could still hear the screams, feel the helplessness... Her nails dug into her palms. "Let's go tell the others like Elder suggested."

They met with several elves in their small square and begun to spread the news. Everyone felt the same, apprehensive and doubting the future. She hoped Elder Valendrian would be able to calm them down... Elera later returned home to her father, who took the news a little better than she did. She did not mistake the calmness that settled over him. She could see what she felt reflected in his eyes too. The same deep-burning never ceasing rage. 

"We will see what becomes of this. I will go see Valendrian and discuss what needs to be done." He said, pushing out of his chair, his voice sounding tired already from the ordeal that was awaiting him.

"Yes, father. Dont be out long." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll get dinner started." He tried to smile, but it was already weighing heavy on him too. The possibility that they will be under that evil man's power again.

Once the rickety, old wooden door latched close, Elera tossed some meager meat and vegetables in the cauldron and started a fire. She then went to her bedroom and beneath her shabby straw bed, pulled out a well worn box. She ran her hands over the tattered leather that used to cover it. It was once a dark, beautiful green she remembered- now tarnished with age and over use. She pulled the clasps up, one was almost broken now, and inside was a pair of daggers. The scarlet hilts were worn into a steady, strong grip, but the blades were still deadly sharp. She reached up a hand and touched the left side of her face- from her ear to just beneath the middle of her cheek, was a long, clean white scar. The ever present reminder of when she first tried to use the largest of the pair- Fang. The day she got that scar, her life changed forever...

She remembered the Arl's men storming in to the Alienage. They roughed the elves up a bit, shoved them out of the way to make room for Arl Howe, who rode in on an impressive black horse. Elera was just a small girl, she remembered thinking that the beautiful black horse didnt suit the gnarled, greying arl and his harsh, wrinkled face and ugly eyes. She remember laughing at his nose. 

Shianni and Sorris were with her. She had gone with her mother to the square. There was scene. Something happened, something was said. Something triggered a fight. And the guards started grabbing her people, dragging them away. Adaiah was the first to pick up rake and start fighting the guards, standing up for them, protecting her daughter.

Elera remembered her mother yelling for her to go and grab the daggers... 

She saw the other elves joining in, picking up what they could find to defend themselves... She had never been so scared, but did what she was asked. She didnt even remember running back to their hut and getting the daggers. The next thing she knew she was handing her mother Fang. Then her mother was suddenly ripped away. Elera had been handing over the dagger to Adaiah and it was flung from their grip- slicing her across the face. The guards were dragging her mother off, as Adiah fought them and cursed them with every breath. Elera picked up the knife and started to run after them, tears streaming down her crumbling face. Shianni and Sorris tried to restrain her, not wanting her to be killed. She broke free and went charging at the guards, Fang drawn and raised, her mother screaming for her to stop and to run away. The guards laughed at her. Easily thwarted her attack. Kicked her and beat her. Elera remembered she didnt feel the pain, she just remembered everything sounded muffled, and their kicks like muted drums going back and forth.

 And then they were gone. The dirt and dust settled, the screams were replaced with defeated, anguished sobs. Elera's little body burned and her face felt hot and sticky as she laid in the puddle of mud.

 

That was the last day she ever saw her mother. 

 

She picked up Fang now, as she had done every day since. Her burning eyes reflected in the hungry, angry blade. She had practiced every day, honing her skills- getting stronger, faster, deadlier. Her mother had taught her combat and the skills of a rogue ever since she was old enough to understand. She had carved Elera small wooden daggers to practice with. Elera had one turned into a pendant that she wore on a scrap of velvet. It hung down her chest and looked like a small wooden fang.

She went to a small practice field she had made behind their shabby hut. She had constructed dummies that stood and turned so she could practice throwing, blocking, and dodging all while trying to hit marked vital points. 

She practiced every day until she could barley stand or lift her arms. Till her cracked hands, rough with blisters and calluses, bled. She would never be weak again. She would never let the shems take another one she loved. She would protect them with everything she had. She would honor what her mother had died for- trying to fight for the right of the downcast elves. 

She envisioned the farthest dummy as Arl Howe, sneering and lurking at her. She tossed the first dagger and it thudded from the force of the impact as it struck- right in his heart. She let out a deep breath after that, and began her daily practice and drills. Improving with every swing of her honed arms and every step of her nimble feet.

 

It was far into the night when she had finished. She dropped to her knees, pouring sweat, her muscles trembling. She pushed herself to her utmost limits. Every fiber of her being was on fire- aching, throbbing and burning. The news today, the memories it brought up and what it could mean for them, had driven her to an almost demented state. Her training dummies were in shreds, barely clinging to their splintered posts. 

She slowly clambered back up to her feet, wiping the sweat off her brow. She heard the front door open and close- her father was home with news then. She walked in their hovel to find him standing at their hearth slowly stirring the soup she started earlier.

"Father? Any word?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "Valendrian heard back from the castle."

"And?" Elera pressed, stepping closer. Her heart careening in her chest.

"The Arl will be in charge of Denerim... until a new King can be decided upon..." 

Elera felt what little strength she had left dissipate as she collapsed against a chair. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady herself. Her fears were confirmed then. They would all be at the mercy of that heartless, murdering, tyrant. Arl Howe and his men would sweep through the alienage like a plague and wipe them all out. 

Unless she did something about it...

She looked at her father's crestfallen, ashen face as he solemnly stared in to the small fire. His eyes watching the flickering flames, his mind far away. She could not let him suffer again. She would do everything she could to protect him, the rest of her family and the alienage. And it would make her mother proud.

The rest of the night was passed in silence as they ate their meager dinner. Her father hugged her tightly as he told her goodnight and shuffled to his room. He bore a weight on his shoulders that grew with every step he took. She laid down on her straw bed and stared out the hole in the thatched roof. She could see the stars, silver, glistening and seemingly smiling. It was the only thing that gave her peace sometimes. That something in this world was still beautiful and untouched by shems. She tried to find sleep, knowing that comfort of being beneath their peaceful gaze... but even then she could feel the cold,daunting shadows of the uncertain future creeping closer... 

However. She did not know what also was approaching Denerim. 

 

***

A few days had passed since then. The capital seemed unchanged for the most part. But every day Elera woke up with the dread in her heart growing stronger.

She sat on the wall. Watching the shems stir and start their day. She took a bite out of her breakfast and didnt even taste it. The sun was still pale as it stretched its milky beams through the streets, the air still cool,  the promise of a beautiful day. There was no evidence of what was truly crawling and slithering through the heart of Denerim. The Arl more than likely preparing his men to march on the city any day now, and declare his power. Though seeming benevolent, promising and competent to the shems- he would loose his venom and his wrath upon the elves. She took another savage bite,and the bread might as well have been plaidweave for all she cared. 

"Cousin! You're here earlier than usual." Shianni crawled up beside her.

"Yeah. I couldnt sleep." Elera breathed, as something caught her eye.

"Again? Elera... you need to get some rest... If something were to happen..." Shianni warned, Elera's attention was elsewhere.

A curious sight came through the main gate, a group of odd looking shems. Mounted on sturdy looking horses, they wore rich blue cloaks that were splattered with mud and muck- showing they rode hard from where ever they had come from. She saw the gleam and glint of silver armor the likes she had never seen. All the Denerim guards wore an almost copper or rust colored armor... 

Her throat went dry. Who knows what news or orders these men could be bringing. She watched the one who seemed to be the leader- He slowly dismounted and pulled off his hood. He had dark long hair, tightly pulled back, and a very neatly kept beard. She found shem facial hair barbaric but interesting. This man, she could tell, from as far away as she was, had a presence. When he walked in the street, the shems moved out of his way, staring after him with awed, wondering faces. 

"Shall we see what we can find today?" Shianni grabbed her shoulder with an encouraging smile.

Elera didnt look away from these strangers, but nodded her head. "Sure. Maybe we can find out some more things too." 

They climbed down the alienage wall and pulled their cloaks on. They had a few coins on them to buy what meager food and supplies they could afford. Elera tried to watch for the strange shems, but the streets were already somewhat crowded. 

"We need to see if there's any meat available..." Shianni sighed, she couldnt remember the last time they had some delicious meat. It was so expensive. But they were so hungry.

"Thats a good idea..." Elera kept looking through the crowd, "maybe you should go see what you can buy with what we have."  
"What about you?"

"I need to go... check on something. Ill meet back up with you." She waved Shianni off before she could ask questions. 

She made her way through the crowd. She was unfortunately short, even for an elf, and could hardly see a thing. She wanted to find these odd soldiers and try to figure out what they were doing here. If they're coming bode well or ill. 

She heard some trumpets in the distance and her heart stopped. She had heard them before... On that fateful day. Her throat grew dry, and her eyes blankly stared at her muddied bare feet. She heard those trumpets in her worst nightmares. Where she would wake up, sweating and crying, and begging for her mother. Begging the Maker that it was all just a bad dream...

Those trumpets could only mean that the soldiers from the Estate were on the way into the city. She gasped and turned to run, she had to find Shianni, and get back to the alienage as soon as they could. To warn everyone. She tried to make her way through the crowd of shems, crying for them to get out of her way.

"Little knife-ear! _You_ get out of the way!" A barrel chested man roughly shoved her into the side of a cart. Her head clacked against the wooden boarding and she fell to her knees, slightly stunned. She tried to regain herself and pressed a hand to her head. Her wild, dark brown hair fell thick heavy waves about her face, blocking everything around her accept the street in front of her. Shems were stomping, plodding around. Completely ignoring her. Some purposefully stomped in a puddle and splashed it on her tattered beige dress, that once was a pale cream color. She felt hot, angry tears start welling in her eyes. The panic and fear that filled her, the hate and loathing that burned within, the utter injustice of it all...  Just as she was about to break-

"Are you alright, my lady?" a gloved hand, bright brown leather with blue lining and silver buckles, slowly extended into her view.

She was shocked to see it, to hear the kind, warm voice. She raised her head and looked up into a hooded face- Even in the shadow she could see his dark, honey colored eyes, slightly creased with his small, comforting smile. 

It was one of those odd soldiers. She blinked and her brow knotted in confusion. He was a shem. Therefore not to be trusted. She glared at him and his hand. She pressed her hand to the boards and started to help herself up.

"What? Dont trust a hooded stranger that suddenly appeared out of nowhere? ...Cant really blame you i guess." He somewhat laughed. She ignored him and tried to walk away, her ears were still ringing and she stumbled a bit. "Careful now, miss. I think you hit your head back there. Are you sure you're alright?" he gently took her arm to help her and she jerked it away.

"Leave me be, shemlen." She growled. Not liking his unwanted attention and fake concern. She knew some human men preferred... the company... of elven women. She was no fool. She didnt want him to even touch her. She brushed past him.

"Sorry? Shamling? Dont think ive ever been called that before... And ive been called a lot of things... Trust me." he laughed again.

She couldnt believe he was still talking to her. She looked at him as if he were insane. She only saw a small smile flash beneath his hood. He had a very trimmed human beard, mostly under his bottom lip around his chin. 

"Leave me alone!" She snapped again, and then she heard raised voices. She snapped back to reality. The Arl's soldiers. Shianni. The Alienage. She gasped and ran, fearful of what she could find. She pushed through an onlooking crowd. They were gathered around something, either just standing or laughing.

"And where would a dirty little rabbit like you come to such coin?" A Denerim estate guard sneered, gripping Shianni's arm.

"We earned it! And what would a shem like you care?!" She hissed, trying to jerk her arm free.  
"Earned it?" The guard busted out laughing. "More like stole it!"

"I didnt steal anything you pompous pig!"  
"Shianni!" Elera cried and ran to them. "What are you doing! Let her go!"

"Oh look! Another one!" another guard jeered.

"This one is pretty! That hair!"

"Bet it smells like pig shit though!" they all laughed and snorted around them.

Elera chose to ignore their comments. "Let her go. We havent done anything wrong. We just came to buy some food." She growled, her fists clenched at her sides. These were the men. These were the men that dragged her mother away from her. She was helpless now, she had no weapons, she couldnt fight them. She looked to the dagger strapped to his side... or could she...?

"Hmm... I suppose we could overlook this little slight." He scratched his chin. "If... you offer something in exchange."

" I have nothing of value to offer a shem like you." 

"Oh. i think you do." His smile turned wicked and repulsive. "Pretty little knife ear like you has plenty to offer a man like me."

Another grabbed her from behind and she fought and cursed. She wouldnt let them do this. She wouldnt let this happen. She got one arm free and instantly grabbed for the dagger they all had on their sides. She unsheathed it and slashed the man across the arm. He dropped her and staggered back, gripping his bleeding forearm.

"You little bitch!" he barked, "Get her! Take her back to the estate!"

Elera felt her blood race, her heart thrum, her hands and feet burn. She felt every part of her come to life in a searing, blinding fury. She had been waiting for this very moment. She only had one dagger, but it was sharp, and it was all she needed. She would not let them take her, she would fight. She would fight for them all.  And she would make her mother proud. 

"Go ahead and try." She stood calmly in the middle of the guards, there were only five.

"Cousin! What are you doing?!" Shianni cried, still restrained.

"You're gonna pay for that!" the first one charged at her, sword drawn. He barreled toward her and Elera quickly and deftly dodged and slashed him in the side where there was a gap in his armor. He stumbled and crashed into a stall. The crowd gasped. The other guards were flabbergasted. They stood stunned for a moment, before the leader-

"Get that elf!!" 

They all charged at her and she put her years of practice to work. She dodged their attacks, gracefully and skillfully dodging the swings of the swords and shields, while finding weak points in their armor to attack them. She was making short work of them, her blood was on fire. Until-

"Elera!" 

She turned to look and the guard that held Shianni was pressing a dagger into her neck, blood already trickling down. "Let her go, you bastard!" Elera hissed.

"Drop the knife, elf!" 

"Dont do it!"  
"Drop it or i'll slit her throat!" He pressed the dagger in deeper, Shianni gasped. 

Elera looked around them. All the shems that were gathered. Just watching. None of them helping, or trying to stop...

It wasnt fair.

Elera tightly closed her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek, and her grip slowly loosened on the hilt.... The dagger plodded into the dirt, and she was seized by her hair.

"On your knees, you filthy little knife-ear!" a guard pushed her down into the mud. "We're taking you back to the Estate. The Arl will deal with you."

"I'd rather die!" Elera growled, a guard stepping a foot down on her back so she couldnt get up.

"Fine then! ill kill you myself!" he drew his sword and started walking towards her.

For a moment time seemed to slow- his steps were lagging and heavy, dust stirred when his foot came down. She could hear the hum of the crowd, murmurs and mumbles that sounded far away. She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, and feel it pulse through her body. She could hear Shianni's shrill voice, screaming her name. She could smell the dry hot dirt, feel the warm sun on her bared shoulder. She could feel sweat trickle down her brow and neck.

This was it. She didnt know if she should be disappointed. If she should be scared. When she looked up and saw the faces of the humans all around her, just staring her, like she was an exhibit, she didnt care anymore. She didnt want to live in their world. She wondered what kind awaited her. 

She had fought. She even took down a few shems. She showed them the strength an elf could have. That was enough for her. The guard was now right in front of her, raising his sword. It would all be over now. She didnt close her eyes. She watched his shadow on the ground before her instead. 

There was a ruckus. She heard Shianni scream again as the shadow started dropping closer. Then a loud clatter rang in her ears and snapped her out of her daze.

The dirt clouded all around and settled. There were dark brown boots in front of her now, turned towards the crowd. The pressure on her back was gone and she gasped when she realized she could take a deep breath now. 

"Drop your sword." She heard the familiar voice and looked up. He stood behind her. he had knocked the guard off of her and pointed a blade at the man, who was sitting in muck still holding his sword. He looked positively terrified, and dropped it at once, at the hooded man's command.

"I have seen enough of this disgusting display." Another voice said. The man with the dark hair and beard had stepped in and blocked the sword before it came down. "Take your men and get out of my sight. Let your Arl know that the Grey Wardens are here."

The guards all paled, bowed, made their apologies, and crawled away. Elera was entranced by this power this knight had. He scared the guards away with a word. 

"Please allow me to help you up this time, my lady." She felt his glove slide into her clenched fists, and felt herself being gently lifted and set on her feet. "Can you stand?" he steadied her. The playful, almost boyish, gleam had gone out of his honeyed eyes- it was replaced with genuine concern. 

She stared into his face- curious, cautious, and wondering. She didnt know what to make of this man. He held her hand firmly, but carefully as he watched her steady herself.

"...Who are you?" She finally murmured, her lips dry and parched.

"No one of much consequence." His smirk returned. 

"Cousin! I was so scared!" Shianni almost tackled her. "Get your hands off of her, shem!" She pushed the warden away.

"I mean no harm," he held up his hands. "I only want to know... if you're alright?" he looked to Elera.

Elera continued to stare at this odd shem in wonder as Shianni held her close. She only nodded her head.

"Good. Im glad you're not hurt." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Are you two alright? Im sorry it took us so long." The other man in the odd armor approached. "I am Duncan, of the Grey Wardens. Its my honor to meet you." He bowed his head, his eyes found Elera's and lingered on them. "We are looking for Valendrian. I have business with him. If you would be so kind as to lead us to him."  
"Why should we, shem?" Shianni growled, still on the defense after what happened. 

"We are old friends." Duncan softly smiled, "and i need his help."

"Help from us?" Elera almost laughed, thinking they could barely help themselves.

"I have seen the strength that elves can muster. It's very impressive." Duncan turned his smile on her. "So yes, we have come for help." 

Shianni mouthed something smart back, Elera and this Duncan seemed to be in an understanding. She didnt know what it was about him, but his very presence and his voice, put her mind at ease. For the first time in a long time. 

"Follow me then." She said and started leading them back towards the alienage. Shianni worrying her and telling her she was making a mistake. But something within her told her otherwise.

 

Duncan held back a bit as they followed Elera and Shianni into the alienage.

"Are you sure about this, Duncan? Look at these poor people. They have nothing to offer. If anything they need our help. Did you see what those guards were doing to that... young lady." his voice trailed off a bit.

"I am sure, Alistair. I have already found what i was looking for." Duncan smiled at Elera as she looked over her shoulder at them.


End file.
